


在人间

by undertoneaugust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertoneaugust/pseuds/undertoneaugust
Summary: 如果您想要把这幅地狱光景称作人间的话，先生。
Kudos: 3





	在人间

**Author's Note:**

> 艾伦·耶格尔中心，无cp，全文共1.5w字  
> 与同名文学作品没有半毛钱关系，人物极其OOC，私设重重的原作背景，有原创人物出现，有人物自残描写注意。  
> 时间线为艾伦潜伏马莱期间，总之不是一个很令人愉快的故事。  
> 写于138前，与138无关。

有人前来打扰艾伦难得的安宁时他嘴里还叼着个面包。

那个骂骂咧咧的马莱军官给这小巷里的流浪汉们挨个来了一脚。作为瞄准目标的这些社会渣滓倒下时也没发出半点别的声响，就跟个麻袋一样，咚的一声直挺挺撞在污水横流的地面上。此时艾伦正幸运地缩在最角落。这给了他充足的时间将面包一大口咽下肚，再将手指上的那点面包屑给舔干净。他自己心里也清楚自己的吃相大概不怎么样，只是现在实在不是计较这个的时候——战争年代，每一点食物都弥足珍贵。

“喂你小子！”

然后他结结实实地挨了一记飞踢。

这一脚力度着实不怎么样，起码在艾伦的认知中远不如15岁时兵长那脚那般令人狼狈，他甚至还有余力斜眼瞄向逆光围在他面前的人群。他们的脸隐藏在阴影中，只有正午的太阳映在枪管上，凝成白炽灯般一个晃动光点，实在是晃眼得烦人。

艾伦舔了下干涩的嘴唇，被那几个军官推搡着直起身来。一群流浪汉沿墙边排成个不太像样的队列，有个金发老妇人摇晃了半天没站起来，结果被领首的那个胖军官拿枪托照着脑袋狠狠来了一下，一屁股坐了个结实，边上几人赶紧搀着胳膊把她拽起来。这混乱的罪魁祸首皱着眉头捏了张纸巾细细擦拭枪杆，剩下的同伙赶紧把一群浑身阴沟味的人围住。几根枪杆顶在艾伦的身后比比划划，推着他往前走。

老实讲，艾伦觉得他们的举措全无必要，起码自己身边的几位在看见马莱笔挺的军装时就全无了反抗之心。但他什么都没说，低着头慢慢挪出这与他只相处了几个星期的阴森小巷。

在到达出口的时候，阳光终于能勉强从层叠的屋檐间漏下来，从头发到鞋尖劈头盖脸浇了他一身，紧接着雷贝利欧街道的景色一点点浮现在他眼前，连着汽车的喇叭声和小摊的叫卖声一起钻入耳畔。

像是溺水的人被捞出水面一样，艾伦长舒一口气，他感觉自己终于又活了过来。

如果说收容区是雷贝利欧这座海港城市最不招人待见的区域，那在这收容区自然还有地方可以算作讨人嫌中的讨人嫌——这一事实来自格里沙·耶格尔的记忆。

一条狭长的街如手术刀般，精准地将雷贝利欧的一角切割了出来——街的一边是尚且还有利用价值的活着的人，工人、律师、医生或者别的什么，凭着一技之长，只要不得罪马莱，日子也还能将就着过下去。而街的这边就是彻头彻尾的垃圾聚集地：粗糙毛胚房的空隙间层层叠叠搭了好几层破布雨棚，雨天时水从屋檐淌下，将破布压出一个饱满的弧形，再在弧形支撑不住前被引着与地沟的污秽合流。流浪汉会从各处探出头来齐刷刷看向路过的格里沙，跟雨后突然窜出的蘑菇一样。

几个星期前艾伦合上那宣讲会的门之后，就是在这片街区来来回回转了好几圈。

对街面包店的女主人满脸担忧地看着这年轻小伙来回打转，终于在他第十三次路过她的店面的时候忍不住叫住了他。

“不要因为一时冲动就离家出走啊，现在的年轻人就是这样，闹了点矛盾就想往外跑……好像这样就能证明什么似的！”

她上上下下打量着艾伦，将他打绺的头发和皱皱巴巴的西服瞧了个一清二楚后跨了一步向前，整个身子都压在了柜台上。艾伦习惯性怀疑她要伸手上来揪他耳朵，但下一秒他就意识到了自己的错误：一个塞得满当当的纸袋子被强硬地按到艾伦怀里，刚出炉的面包香气从鼻孔直冲大脑，熏得艾伦茫茫然仿佛落入棉花中。

他呆站了半天，终于惹来了对面人的不耐烦：“拿好了啊，吃饱了就给我赶紧老老实实回家！”

然后艾伦记得自己应该是逃走了，狼狈地连钱都没来得及付。逃离那里后恼人的待办事项才又屈尊光临他的大脑——最首先要做的是身上那件惹眼的西装处理掉。

艾伦花了点功夫把自己收拾了一番，这套承载着清美女士一番好意的衣服被揉成一团扔到了垃圾桶里，苹果核和剩饭菜躺在上面缓缓发酵。在桥洞下，诚挚道了个歉后他扒下了一个死去的流浪汉的外衣，把袖章别到左臂。马莱军官大抵是不会有那个闲心去关注一件外套的去向，事实上，艾伦怀疑他们对自家狗食粮的关注度都比这来的高，毕竟这种事再常见不过了，这些尸体会被扔进熊熊火焰里，最后剩下的一点灰撒进河流，顺水漂向大海。

最后他在马莱的泥坑里滚了几遭，借着河面端详自己的时候着实被里面的人吓了一跳：他现在看上去像个长头发的疯子，粘了满身尘土和恶臭的泥，跟长满青苔的泥板上融为了一体，一副会在某个清晨跟垃圾一起被打包沉到某个不为人知的地方的样子。水波在这灰头土脸的人面上荡开，只余一双灰色眼睛灼灼回望，想来就算他现在站在三笠阿尔敏对面都不会被认出来。

艾伦盯着自己的倒影看了两眼，揣好面包离开。

大概是吃惊于有人敢在收容区游荡游荡至夜幕降临，那些流浪汉从各处向他投来好奇的目光，在确认他只是个与他们别无二致的无家可归者后又纷纷缩了回去。艾伦神色自然地走过去，寻了个角落抱臂坐下，水泥冰凉的触感穿透一层薄布抵达肌肤，没由来让他想起睡在地下室的那段时日。

他很快睡着了。

在这里我们需要纠正此前的一个说法：街这边的人们并不能完全算是毫无价值的垃圾，起码对于马莱而言，他们是艾尔迪亚人，光这一点就足以了。

这个继古艾尔迪亚帝国之后新兴的大国几乎是致命地依赖着巨人的力量。与中东联盟作战的四年里，每天都源源不断地有艾尔迪亚人被送上前线，而在子弹钻进他们的身体带出一捧血花的同时，马莱军官正安稳地坐在后方摇晃酒杯里的红色液体，若是想要维持这种唾手可得的胜利，自愿受人驱使的冤大头便有些不够看了。

艾伦滞留在这的短短几个星期里就经历了大大小小几次清扫——马莱官方明面上是这么说的——雷贝利欧收容区东北到西南的每一寸土地都没被放过，而这污秽肮脏聚集之处自然得到了重点关照。

他每天是被马莱军官列队的声音吵醒的，军靴重重碾过粗糙地面的声音和流浪汉虚浮的脚步含混在一起成了杂乱无章的鼓点，他就叼着节面包从巷子深处远远望过去，看见阳光给那些人脸涂成惨淡的白。同为阴沟里老鼠的那些人也曾觊觎过那点口粮，只是被他掀翻过几次后就识趣地不再来打扰他。

这成为了他难得的平静时光，用以等待从这个地狱被捞去往人间，再迅速投入下一个地狱的时刻。

现在这个时候到了。

被推搡着离开建筑物的阴影时，艾伦第一眼看见的是那个面包店的女主人，她一手捻着围裙一手揪着个中年酒鬼的耳朵唾沫横飞地训斥着什么。他倒是还想再多瞅几眼，只是边上的人很快大声训斥了起来。之后他被按着在征兵办公室里上报上了自己的名字，长桌背后的男人大概急着送客，挺着个肚子往报名表上大笔一挥，这事便算搞定了。艾伦连他的脸都没来得及看清就被送出了门。他踉跄几步，像沙丁鱼一样跟边上几人一起被塞进卡车。

这一波新兵少见的由马莱人与艾尔迪亚人混合而成，大抵是到了战争末期，军方高层再无力去顾及可能由嫌隙引发的争执，终于没再费劲把两边分开来。之前跟艾伦一同的流浪汉只有几位手脚健全的被派往了这里，其余的则被遣送往别的部队——艾伦猜测是兽之巨人的部队。

而他们，连同他们身边塞得满满的炮弹一起，抵达前线的时候已经差不多是在傍晚了。马莱军官当然不会出来接应他们，来的是一个这里的小队长。他端了根蜡烛，借着这点光上下打量一群新兵蛋子。艾伦端着发给他的那杆毛瑟步枪站得笔直，对方的目光从他的脸上掠过，落到下一个人身上，然后一下顿住了。

“……等等，你，没错，就是你。”他皱着眉头说，“出来一下。”

被点到的人慌张从艾伦身边跨出一步，行了个笨拙的军礼：“朱利安·哈斯！今年十八岁，来自雷贝利欧！”

他在说谎。

艾伦在心里下了定论。这个男孩身型跟旷野里孤零零的一棵树一样，单薄得连军装都撑不太起，估计也就十五六岁，顶了天十七岁，左臂上还没有别着袖章，大概是马莱哪家偷跑出来的小孩，不知用了什么手段瞒过了征兵体检，被马莱铺天盖地的宣传鼓动着，凭一腔热血就想上场杀敌。

“你为什么要参军？！”

“……卡尔维元帅，是卡尔维元帅的海报！”男孩身子猛地一抖，“就贴在我每天上学都能看见的地方！元帅指着我说‘我们需要你！’，我觉得我应该做些什么，所以就来了！”

艾伦嘴角抽动了一下，他相信小队长也趁着夜色叹了口气。没人对男孩的这番发言做出任何评价，因为这实在是再常见不过的事情——年轻的急着送死的蠢货，将生命托付给高层口中的崇高理想，最后成为战场上一具无名的尸体，朱利安不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。

小队长举起蜡烛，朝掩体努了努嘴：“……去休息吧，今晚之后就难有这样的安稳了。”

他这说的倒是千真万确。

第二天他们就被扔进了步兵师的大部队中。在这里已经呆了有些时日的人三三两两围坐着，借着战壕的掩护享受最后的安宁。他们在等待不知什么时候会响起的号令，有时是一声枪响，有时是急促刺耳的警报声，所有人就挤挤挨挨地踩着梯子往上爬去，顶着机枪的火舌往前冲去。

艾伦落了几个身位跟在第一波冲锋的人后面，吼叫声，子弹出膛声和人体撞击地面的声音嘈嘈杂杂漂浮在林地上空，又敲击着他的鼓膜。军靴踩在滑腻腻的地面上让他有点反胃，总疑心自己踩到了尸体，结果下一秒他便感到自己被什么绊住了。

他用眼角余光瞥了眼——一个艾尔迪亚士兵正直勾勾地盯着他，嘴巴微张，神情里似乎还带着点困惑。布洛迪钢盔没有救下他的命，他头盔正中央是一个漆黑的窟窿，血从缝隙顺着脸颊流下。这个士兵大概是在山坡边缘刚探出了个头就被击中，被冲击力裹挟着一路滚下来，米白色的军服上沾满了黝黑的土和血，死得简单又轻飘。

艾伦抬脚避开他，继续往前。

他对自己的幸运还算有信心，只要不是当着眉心来那么一枪，巨人之力都能救下他的性命，但他身旁的人委实没有那么幸运。有时艾伦怀疑自己跑在无声的定格画面中，因为只消一捧血花飘散的功夫，原先自己身边的人便被一只大手抹去，变成了那簇拥着堆叠着的尸体中的一员。战线被子弹轻易撕开，现在他身周跑动的身影都消失了，显得空旷极了。

迈出下一步的时候艾伦一个踉跄向前摔去，赶在脸接触到前线松软的泥土时向旁边滚去，几发子弹便险之又险地贴着他的耳边钻入地面。借着尸体的掩护，他得以坐下来喘口气，腿部的直觉也才慢慢回笼。

最开始，艾伦疑心他的左腿正在被无数只蚂蚁，或者是什么大型野生动物啃咬，酥麻的痛感搅翻肌肉和血管，再顺着神经传来，让艾伦着实有点吃惊——他本以为自己已经对痛觉没那么敏感了。他伸手摸了一下，然后迅速皱起了眉头。一个碗大的窟窿横梗在小腿后，温热的液体从伤口洒出，溅在他的手上还滋滋冒着热气。现在那节肢体仅靠着一点皮肉连接起来，让他看起来像一个可怜的破布偶。

一发步枪子弹就让他的左腿残废至这个地步了。

也许他该庆幸击中他的不是重机枪，艾伦咬着牙催动巨人之力治愈伤口，不然他要费心做的就是在战场上不露痕迹地长出一条新的左腿，而不仅仅是下来找个时间清理伤口里的弹片了。

等蒸汽彻底笼罩伤口之后，艾伦反手把枪架到眼前的尸体上。这个距离足够近，近到即便不需要瞄准镜，仅仅是凭借着机械瞄具他也绝对能够命中，毕竟他曾在过去的三年里花了那么长的时间与枪弹打交道。他眯起左眼，目标的头就在准星附近摇晃。

那是中东联盟的机枪手。一个杀人如麻的刽子手，大约四十多岁的中年男人，妻子的丈夫，女儿的父亲，父母的儿子。

一个人。

艾伦的食指抚上扳机，停滞了几秒钟。

他说不出自己为什么需要犹豫。那位机枪手的死亡是注定的，不是在这里死于穿过战场的一颗凶弹，就是在一年多后成为超大型巨人的脚下亡魂，在惊恐中奔逃然后殒命。这一点他心里再清楚不过，但倘若借口现在杀掉他是让他解脱，他又下意识感到反胃。

砰的一声，后坐力震得艾伦肩膀发麻。他抱枪贴地翻滚，在子弹倾泻下来之前再次寻到掩护，刚才那一枪从左眼过，掀翻了对方的头盖骨，但没在艾伦心里掀起太多情绪。说到底他连自己身在此地的理由都不甚明了，只是知道自己绝不是为了为马莱扣下扳机而来到这里。

他再次架起步枪，把剩下四枚子弹送进敌方阵营，另外一挺机枪也哑火了。艾伦拉动枪栓，弹壳落地的声音淹没在枪声和吼叫声中。

在这没了炮火压制的短暂时间，马莱的士兵重又汇成冲锋的洪流。

艾伦看向那些从自己身边跑过去的马莱士兵，那些杀人如麻的刽子手，年龄各异的男人，妻子的丈夫，女儿的父亲，父母的儿子，那些人们，他们冲进中东联盟军的战壕，将枪口顶在他们滑稽的帽子上再扣下扳机，粘稠的液体混合着枪声溅了满地。被敌方反击击中的人抽搐几下跌入壕沟，层层叠叠压到原先躺在那的尸体上方，活人，死人，中东人，马莱人，艾尔迪亚人，不分彼此。

就像地狱一样，糟糕透了。

艾伦面无表情地从腰间弹袋里摸出另外五枚子弹，一颗一颗压入弹仓。

而他也身在此处。

射击，开锁，拉动枪栓，抛壳，推弹上膛，闭锁。艾伦不知道自己重复了这套动作几次，右眼长时间盯着机械瞄具后终于开始感到酸涩，他缓缓眨了下眼睛，听见远处巨物碾过松土的闷响。疑惑只持续了一会，下一秒，他就意识到了那是什么。

“炮袭——是炮袭！！”

“快撤退——！！”

有人扯着嗓子大喊。大片泥土砂石组成的雨幕混杂着断肢和内脏一齐从艾伦头顶降落，他被击中了，被淹没了，泥土像海水一样没过他的口鼻。艾伦闭上眼睛屏住呼吸，用力把压在他身上的物什推开——又是死人的尸体，各式各样的但都是残缺的，他已经见这些见得够够的了。试图站起来时胸腔的剧痛才向他袭来。那一发炮弹炸在了离他不是太远的地方，冲击顺着地面传来，震得他怀疑自己五脏六腑和血管都在体内碎成了一片片，血从眼角嘴角耳朵一并流出，脑壳嗡嗡作响，唯一的幸运是四肢健在，外观还算完整。

人群涨潮又退潮般掠过他身侧。一个士兵大概在朝着他大声喊话，可惜话语落入艾伦耳中时已经跟嗡嗡的混响融为一体，然后这个士兵突然向前摔去——一颗子弹从后而至，击中了他。

艾伦抓起枪往回跑。

那个人他有点印象，似乎是同一批被送往前线的艾尔迪亚人，他叫艾伦快撤，可惜自己没能幸免。

艾伦一深一浅地迈开步子——这里的地面被炮弹犁过太多次，松软到艾伦觉得它们下一秒就会整块崩塌——地上到处是被铁丝网缠住的肢体，不小心踩到时带来破碎的触感逼得他得要竭尽全力才能保持平衡。

二十米。

十米。

五米。

战壕近在眼前的时候艾伦一个飞扑，炮弹在身后爆炸时的气浪越过头顶，卷起的砂石拍向他后背。他就地侧滚，腿上传来刺痛的感觉，但他没太在意，借着惯性冲进壕沟。不太结实的土块和着枯枝簌簌落下，砸在他的身上。艾伦猛地咳嗽几声，把腿从铁丝网中解救出来后站起来拍拍身子，走向掩体。

掩体里空空荡荡的，不知其他人是还未回来或者已经无法再回来。艾伦随意找了个床位坐下，眼睛逐渐适应昏暗的光线后才发现角落里还有什么蜷缩着一动不动。

一个人。

那人穿着马莱的军服但没带袖章，抱臂窝在角落的样子像是潮湿地冒出的蘑菇。艾伦撇开眼睛不再看他。

房顶在震颤，没过几分钟就剧烈抖动一下，连着铺着稻草的格子床板也在摇晃。中东联盟的炮击还在继续，轰隆隆在头顶炸响，艾伦在脑海里勾勒那些大炮蛇一样猛地前冲吐出蛇信的样子，火光从黑黝黝的洞口绽放，人命被轻飘飘地带走。直到十几分钟，也许是几分钟后，他才终于从这不歇的噪音中辨出点别的声音。

是墙角那个人在叫唤。

艾伦从鼻腔闷哼一声算是提醒他自己的存在，结果呜咽声反而越来越大。

也许自己该放任他不管，艾伦在心里思衬，在战场上精神崩溃是一件很正常的事情，区别只是时间早晚而已，不过他还是站起身走了过去。

一只手突然伸出来捉住了艾伦的外套。

艾伦侧过身，那只手落了空又悻悻收了回去，手的主人抬起头来看向艾伦。

他跟一双灰绿色的眼睛对上了。

掩体里光线实在太过糟糕，映得那双眼睛的颜色也蒙上了一层灰，让艾伦想起掩体上方那棵铁灰色的幼树，因为炮火和硝烟的缘故大概再难见到来年的春天。这实在是很可惜的一件事，因为它本该是枝头新芽的一般的嫩绿，洋溢着年轻人的朝气与活力。

“朱利安·哈斯？”

“是！”角落里的人下意识答道，顿了两秒之后终于憋不住大声哭了起来。

眼泪在沾满灰尘的脏脸上冲出一道道痕迹，整得他脸活像是铁灰色的花猫。男孩一边抽噎一边重复，“他……他死了……就在我面前……我看着子弹击中他……”

“……他是谁？”艾伦问。

他迅速意识到自己的问题毫无意义，因为自己显然没有资格去宽慰他人——别开玩笑了，一个屠夫，一个未来要行尽世界上所有暴力之事的人，凭什么站在别人面前惺惺作态。不过话已经出口，他只得站在那里耐心等待对方的回答。

年轻人梗着脖子：“小队长……是我的小队长。他把我拉进他们小队，让我跟紧他……”

这么一说艾伦算是想起来了，那天举着蜡烛来接这群新兵的小队长，一个大约三十多岁的中年人，大概出于一点长辈的自负对这个小孩关照有加。他垂下眼帘听对方继续讲：“……他骂我这种一时兴起跑出来的小孩压根就没顾虑到家长的感受，非要给我找纸和笔让我写信回家，还说要是他是我父亲一定要狠狠揍我一顿……”

艾伦愣住了，扭头看向他，嘴唇嗫嚅两下又抿紧，什么都没说。

“结果他答应我的全没实现，就这么死了！”他突然大喊起来，竟有一瞬压过了炮火震荡的声音，只是倏地又低了下去，“……他冲到战壕前被一枪击中，一下就栽进去了，我跟在后面什么都没来得及做……”

这年轻人抹了把眼泪，噌得站起来在掩体里踱来踱去。艾伦往旁边挪了几步给他让出位置。来回走了两圈后朱利安像是被谁钉在地面一样突然停步。

“……我逃出来前还跟我妈吵了一架，她估计一直在等我回家，但我可能明天，或者后天就死了，这谁说得准，”他哆嗦着说，“我得写信给她，我得写信给她。我得去找纸笔……估计得去找长官要了。”

“我小时候每次出走，我妈都会做面包等我……我妈那个死犟又强势的性子，一天不收到我消息就得一天接着等下去。我得找个办法给她写信，得快点。”他的音量猛地拔高，失了年轻人透亮的音色，哑得像是被粗粝的石头狠狠磨过。

“等等，你来自雷贝利欧对吗？”

“是的……？”被突然的问题打断，朱利安歪了下头。

“你家里是开面包店的？”

艾伦的追问得到了肯定的答复，但事实上，他有些后悔知道答案了。糟透了，他在心里嘀嘀咕咕，这也太巧了点。他扭头看向这个男孩，对方的脸色煞白，跟停尸房里的死人没什么区别，在艾伦疑惑的目光里，朱利安捂着腹部又缓缓蹲了下去。

艾伦皱起眉。

之前被硝烟味和腐臭味盖住他没能闻到，但这片闭塞的空间里确实弥漫着一股血腥味，一旦注意到这点之后这令人窒息的气味就变得无处不在，让艾伦产生自己正站在血海中的错觉。

“炮弹碎片。”朱利安磕磕绊绊憋出四个字。

然后他犹豫两秒，补充了下：“击中腹部了。”

“……我去找军医，你在这等着。”

艾伦转身出门，撩开门帘时扭头。

“记得在军医来之前把袖章带好，血液检查没那么好糊弄的。”

朱利安被送走了，送往马莱人在离这里最近的城镇里建的一家医院。那些在战壕里呆久了，负了一身伤病的士兵会被送到那里，处理那些因冻伤需要截肢的脚，或是由尸体腐烂的脏水而引起的痢疾。艾伦的伤明面上就只有那些刺绳铁丝网带来的刮伤，所以军医甚至没正眼瞧他一眼。他也乐得如此，自己挑了个无人打扰的时间把腿部残留的那点弹片清了出来——用发给他的军刀。

而他的睡眠状况可以用糟糕二字概括。

有时艾伦在梦里跟人站在树上谈话，对方顶着朱利安的脸大声质问自己想法，而他只能干瘪地重复：对不起，对不起……我觉得很对不起。话音落下时画面陡然一转，他发现自己站在破碎的演讲台上方，灰尘漂浮，探照灯乱转，人们尖叫着逃跑，他知道自己扬起的碎石砸中了很多人，有人被压断了双腿不得动弹。

有时梦里他站在血海里，从无限高处俯视猩红色的海，海浪拂过脚踝又落下。他的身边空无一人，视线尽头除了海就空无一物，只是仍有炸药从他头顶倾泻而下，叮当撞到硬物之后爆裂开来，骨骼化为齑粉悉数落入大海。白骨没有触觉，他步伐平稳地往前，风声、爆炸声和呼喊声被灌进耳畔。然后他被剧烈晃动拽出了梦境，猛地从床上坐起身后才发现这是敌军的又一轮轰炸，冷汗细细密密浸透了背部衣物，而屋顶因震荡落下的灰堆在他口鼻和身上各处，惹得他打了个喷嚏。

好在没人注意到他的异常。

战时少有人在前线还能够享受安稳的睡眠，更何况这里正在经历漫长而持久的拉锯战——从艾伦来到这开始算起，足足七个月的时间，他们已经为了这点防线打了大大小小不知多少场仗了。在夜幕降临时，几乎所有原先被占领的战壕都会被夺回，战线前伸再后撤，一切似乎都没有太大改变，变化的只有冲在前面的人。这里所有人的精神和肉体在长时间的凌迟下逐一崩溃，士兵们怨声载道又无计可施，最终在妥协下学会了营生。

终于在圣诞节这天，所有人迎来了短暂的停火协议，而令艾伦感到吃惊的是：他居然与朱利安再次在战场上相见了。

这孩子被送来时这群兴奋的人们正将野战炊具围了个水泄不通，牛肉的香味从那个咕噜冒泡的铁锅中悠悠飘出。他们大部分人都已经对马莱军日复一日少有变化的胡萝卜大餐感到腻味，而今天虽然主菜仍然是胡萝卜，但好歹马莱军方以庆祝节日的名义，为这群可怜人的节日加了点添头。

艾伦没掺和进去，一个人落在一旁专心致志地用军刀对付一块面包。这面包被冻得跟块石头似的，他得使出十二分劲才能将刀压进一小点。艾伦眯起眼睛。头盔上积了薄薄一层雪，化成水后沿着边缘落下，没进发梢和大衣。他把湿答答粘成几绺的头发往耳后拨了拨，抬头刚好看见被人提溜着训话的男孩。

送他来的那人正在大声抱怨自己难得的假期毁于一旦，朱利安缩着脖子站在一边，尴尬地朝艾伦笑笑。

“你居然会选择在圣诞节回来，我以为一般人都会选择借着伤势回家团聚。”

等人散的差不多后艾伦去盛了碗汤坐下，他看着碗里浮浮沉沉的那点可怜牛肉和胡萝卜说。男孩抱着腿坐在旁边半天没开口，艾伦就默默低下头解决碗里的食物。面包在热汤里解冻，他胡乱扒拉几口把面包和胡萝卜一起咽下肚，终于在碗里的东西要见底的时候，边上的人开口了。

“在医院的时候我给我妈妈写过信，她叫我赶紧滚回去。”男孩说。

可以预想的发展。实际上，艾伦怀疑，如果卡露拉还在世的话，她也一定会这么说。

“我觉得你母亲说得对，你应该趁早回家。”

“不不不，先生您不懂。”男孩肉眼可见地变得急躁起来，好像是要赶走一只苍蝇似的连连摇头，然后又像是回想起了什么，语气急切地补充道，“战士候补生您知道吧，就未来要继承几大巨人的那些小孩，我妈可喜欢他们了，经常在我面前夸赞他们有多优秀。”

朱利安的音量一路滑坡，最后小得跟蚊子哼哼一样。艾伦已经大致猜到他之后要说什么了。这毫无疑问是小孩子脾气的理由，但艾伦不打算对他的选择指手画脚。

“我跑出来的那一天因为这事跟我妈跟我妈吵了一架，然后我就赌气去征兵办公室……我以为这样就能向她证明我自己。”朱利安自暴自弃地往下说，“实话实话，那天是我第一次上战场。”他仰起头，“结果您也知道了，我什么都没做成。一个敌人也没杀掉，眼睁睁看着帮过我的人在我面前死去，还跟个胆小鬼一样被吓得撒腿就跑，最后被送到医院里在病床上躺了几个月。”

“一个敌人都没杀掉不一定是坏事。”艾伦插嘴。

“……是的，也许您说的对。”他沮丧地说，“我只是觉得……我该做点什么给我妈看，在那之前我都没脸回去，我知道这很幼稚。”

艾伦放下餐具盯着战壕边缘融化的雪看，连绵不断的水线敲击在易拉罐上又弹开，声音单调得像钟摆滴答。“确实挺幼稚……不过我也差不多，还有很多事要做，在完成之前我也还不能回家。”他小声说。

朱利安愣了一下没有接话。其他人在不远的地方大声吵吵，艾伦听到他们在抱怨这场战争为什么还不结束。他们大概是被酒精冲昏了头脑，高度数的烈酒灌下去可以驱散寒冷也可以驱散理智，那些平时不会宣之于口的话语终于被洋洋洒洒倒了出来。

“那群马莱人到现在都不同意动用战士队。”远处有人举着瓶子把最后几滴酒倒进嘴里，“说什么宝贵的战略资源丢了谁负责……其实就是让我们去送死！”他擦了把嘴，“明明……只要把巨人丢下去就结束了。”

“他们说话太大声了。”朱利安皱眉抱怨。

“马莱人不会在意的。对他们来说，这些人大部分明天就会成为战场上的一具尸体。你会跟尸体置气么？”艾伦面无表情地说，他也有点想喝酒了，这让他可以暖和一点。

风接着把破碎的言语吹进艾伦耳朵，冰冷的感觉激得他一哆嗦。

“我跟你们说，你们真应该看看那些人被巨人吓得屁滚尿流的样子……逊毙了！明明手上还有反巨人炮呢！”

有人语气冷静地辩驳：“很正常吧，没人愿意跟那种怪物正面战斗的。”

“反正无论如何，比起跟巨人战斗，被人一枪爆头都要好得多。”酒瓶被人粗暴地扔到地上，敲出哐当一声脆响，“我可不想被咔嚓咬成两半。”

艾伦烦躁地站起身来。

今天是圣诞节，利威尔士兵长的生日。不知道调查兵团的人会不会围坐在一起庆祝这一天，韩吉会端来奇形怪状口味成谜的蛋糕，而士兵长的臭脸会把每一个妄图把蛋糕糊到他脸上的小鬼给吓跑——如果他还在帕拉迪岛的话大概确实是这样的，可惜他选择了来这个鸟不拉屎的荒凉之地，终日与炮火和枪弹为伍，把自己弄得脏得像是在粪坑里打过滚，这是他自己做的选择，他谁都无从责怪。

他闭上眼睛强迫自己不要再想下去，也许他确实该去喝点什么来让自己变得无暇思考。

“我在医院见到了一些……被巨人误伤到的士兵。”朱利安犹犹豫豫地说，“失去双腿的、双臂被扯掉的……被救下来后躺在病床上动弹不得，只是常常突然大声尖叫，求人不要吃掉他。我就在他们中间。”

艾伦没说话。

他的声音微弱得像是飘在空中：“我应该为他们感到抱歉的，正常人都会这样想吧。但我其实……宁愿这样。我讨厌拿起枪对准别人，害怕扣动扳机，宁愿去面对巨人。起码在把子弹送进它们身体的时候，我觉得我不会手抖。”他搜肠刮肚地找一个合适的形容，“你知道的，就像那种怪兽小说。我知道在战场上还抱有这种幻想很可笑……”

“那不是怪兽。”艾伦语调平板地开口。

“什么？”

“我是说，他们是被变成巨人的艾尔迪亚人，跟我们没什么区别。”

男孩一叠声地说着对不起，惹得艾伦忍不住反思自己是否说话太严苛了点，可惜他十五岁后话语就肉眼可见地急剧减少着，面对这种情况反倒日渐笨拙，现在他的发小在这方面要远比他出色了。所以他最后干巴巴地憋出了句“这不是你的错。”就起身走开了。

这当然不是他的错。

艾伦从那群吵闹的士兵中间经过，他们大概又换了什么话题，不过无非是女人，战争，死亡那些。

这也不是这些士兵的错。

人类害怕支离破碎的死，害怕背负死亡又惯于异端审判，这无论是对海的那边还是墙的里边的人都是一样的，就连在某时某地被某人口中更伟大的利益蛊骗着，夺走别人的自由也失去自由这点也是一样。艾伦沉重地拖着脚步，被雪水沾湿黏黏哒哒的衣物将他向下拽去，连着前进的决心一起沉甸甸地往下坠。

他拎着配发的起泡酒回来，气泡随着步伐从晶亮的液体中咕噜上浮。为了庆祝节日，马莱军好心地将平时配发的廉价桶装红酒换了点高级货来，只是数量有限，当然不足以让他将自己灌醉——他上次喝醉大概还要追溯到快一年前了。

回来时角落的男孩似乎已经摆脱颓废状态，眼睛晶亮地看向艾伦手里的瓶子：“这是起泡酒吗？我还从来没尝过呢。”

艾伦面色僵硬地将酒瓶往怀里收了收：

“未成年不许喝酒。”

从一条战壕逃到另一条战壕，直到终于快接近战场边缘的时候，艾伦终于有空停下来观察当前的形势。

这次会是最后一战的小道消息前不久就传遍了整个阵地。听说军方终于忍受不了这持续快一年的拉锯战，决定将人肉炸弹投入战场。尽管战士队被调配去了更重要的战场，留给他们的只有马莱最为原始也最为得心应手的用法——给艾尔迪亚人注入脊髓液，再从高处踹下去。

士兵们交头接耳，欢呼战争的结束。他们当然再没有多余的精力去关心终结的方式，只要这能确确实实将他们从这个地狱里拯救出来就好。艾伦把圣诞节没开封的那瓶起泡酒扔给朱利安时他正上下检查手中的步枪，他手忙脚乱地接过，兴奋地宣布说要等战争结束好好享用一番。

如果他能活到战争结束的话。

艾伦敛下眼睑不再去看他。

这是一个多月来这个男孩第一次露出这般神情，大部分时间他都在埋怨自己托着枪还抖个不停的手臂和糟糕的准头，摇着头痛斥自己的懦弱。艾伦跟他说能够从硝烟与炮火中回来已经是一件足够伟大的事情，只是他怀疑这年轻气盛的男孩是否听进了他的话。

没听进也不太要紧，战争就要结束了，如果朱利安足够幸运的话，他还会有大把的时间来选择自己活着的方式。

而他是个好人，艾伦希望他能被谁赐予这样的幸运。

子弹从离艾伦头顶不到几厘米的地方掠过，没进沙袋中，带出沉闷的响声。艾伦偏头确认周围情况。

前不久负责投放人肉炸弹的部队已经行动了，那些熟悉的明黄色闪电在艾伦背后贯穿天空劈开大地，耀眼得仿佛太阳接连坠落。此般天灾降临之后到来的是货真价实的地狱，人形的怪物会瞬间击溃对方的防线，早被长久战争折磨得筋疲力竭的士兵在恐惧驱动下四处奔逃。没有安装在要塞高处的反巨人炮支援，对付这些庞然大物将会变得格外艰难，所以在战争的最后大概还需要这片土地上最后一点幸存的人来善后。这也是马莱吸收艾尔迪亚人参军的初衷——成为必要的牺牲的一部分。

而艾伦当然不是为此而来。

借着巨人降落带来的骚乱，他得以顺利地一路往战场边缘前行，灰黄的风景向身后流动，少了炮火的摧残，植被也逐渐变得茂密。他在寻找一个合适的地点——足够隐蔽，又不至于太过偏僻——暂时将自己从战争的漩涡中解放，以便实施自己接下来的计划。

沙沙的枝叶响动和着惨叫从远处传来，艾伦猛地扭头举枪。

多年来的训练让他在一秒内做出了判断——一个金发的，佝偻着背的巨人，并不高大，大概三四米级，距离艾伦大概有几十米距离，正背对着艾伦不知干些什么。想来这是灾祸中的一只漏网之鱼，幸免于落地时的冲击和他人的炮火，被零散的人群吸引着来到了边缘。

艾伦往后退了一步。

马莱并没有好心到给每一个士兵配发反巨人步枪，这些威力巨大的武器只偶尔被交到战士候补生手上，算是对国家投入的资源的保障，他也不是为了帮马莱处理落单的巨人而来到这里，甚至对他而言，时间也并不充裕。

简而言之，他最理智的选择是在那只巨人发现前扭头离开。

对手只是一只三米级，猎物并不老实，挣扎着从巨人手中探出半个身子。一个十五六岁的男孩，身型单薄得连军装都撑不太起，在巨人手中就像旷野里孤零零的一棵树被连根拔起一样。

朱利安。

两声枪响。

两发子弹从一个刁钻的角度飞向巨人，蒸汽从它的左眼升腾而起。艾伦从战壕里翻身而起，利用视线盲区拉近距离。

只凭这么一杆步枪完全没办法对巨人造成威胁，这点艾伦心里再清楚不过。它的动作丝毫没受失去一只眼睛的影响，一手捉住男孩的脑袋一手托住他的身体，仰着脖子将他往嘴里送的姿态像是尝试一次咽下一整根面包一样急切。借着侧滚的惯性，艾伦压低身体举枪，男孩惊恐的脸和那硕大的拇指一同出现在瞄具里。

目标晃动得太过剧烈，剩下三发子弹只有两发成功命中目标，钻开皮肉嵌入骨骼，另一发击中了手腕。艾伦有些怀念立体机动装置了，虽然疏于训练，但在现在这个情况下，有了立体机动装置无疑可以省去他不少麻烦。他扔下步枪从腰间抽出军刀，踩着巨人弯曲的膝盖发力上跳。

这只巨人生前想必上了年纪，皮肤松松垮垮地黏在血肉上，皱成起伏的地皮。粗糙的军靴扒住表面让艾伦得以维持平衡，沿着瘦削的手臂向上，他猛地挥刀。

刀刃从子弹带出的豁口进，把巨人的拇指和朱利安的几根头发一起切下，重力拽着朱利安下落，唾液和滑腻的舌头裹挟着他，朝着黑洞洞的喉咙深处一路往下。

艾伦朝他大喊：“枪！”

听话人似乎刚刚脱离那种受惊过度的呆滞状态，在巨人口腔里翻了个身，挣扎着反手将步枪刺了下去，刺刀扎进牙龈，勉强撑开将要完全闭合的嘴。朱利安抓着枪竭力不让自己掉下去，像是风中猎猎的树枝。

艾伦踩着巨人的下颚抓住朱利安的小臂。这个动作有那么一瞬让他觉得似曾相识，不过没有更多的时间给他思考这个了，那把步枪在强大的咬合力下剧烈颤抖着，裂缝爬上漂亮的核桃木枪身，他一把拉开三枚木柄手榴弹的弹弦，朝黑暗深处扔下去后拉着朱利安往外跳。

咔嚓一声，这可怜的步枪终于寿终正寝，巨人上颚像断头台的斩刀一般狠狠落下。

下一秒，猛烈的爆炸声袭击了艾伦的耳朵。灼热的气浪在半空中追上了他，炸开的巨人的骨与血雨一样淅淅沥沥浇在艾伦头上。他的视线被糊住了，到处都是红色，红色，还有红色，耳朵嗡嗡作响，除了轰鸣之外的所有声音都被从他的世界里剥离出去。他撞在地上，硌着坚硬的地面打了好几个滚。

被他救下来的小鬼落在了不远处。艾伦抹了把脸上的血过去查看他的情况。

朱利安躺在地上一动不动。他周围涂满了深深浅浅的红，血像喷泉一样从他身体涌出，心脏费力地把这些宝贵的液体泵向各处，结果把它们弄得跟廉价颜料一样到处挥洒。血液的源头是他消失的左腿——断头台的斩刀没带走他的脑袋，但带走了一条腿。

要赶紧止血。

艾伦慌慌张张地从大衣上扯下布片试图给他包扎。

情况太糟糕了。血液从他身体里溜走的同时也迅速带走他的温度，寒冷会让他的意识停转。艾伦哆嗦着双手把布片绑牢，但没有什么作用，粘稠的液体透过每一根纤维向外奔涌，男孩的瞳孔逐渐扩散。

“先生……”朱利安一只手拽住艾伦。血沫堵住他的喉咙，让他的声音听起来像是破了的风箱，“麻烦请不要告诉我妈，我最后什么都没能做到……”

“你清醒点，不要睡着，我这就去找军医。”

“……下雨了吗？”

他突然睁大眼睛，有些疑惑地问。他看起来昏昏沉沉的，说出的话也毫无章法，艾伦看着他困顿地阖上眼睛，手也松软地垂了下去。艾伦试探性地将手指放在他鼻子前，但什么都没感觉到。

他死了。

糟透了。

艾伦拎回自己那杆打光子弹的毛瑟靠在战壕里想：真是糟糕透顶。

朱利安和巨人的尸体就在不远处，一个蒸汽升腾而起，一个逐渐变冷。他们给艾伦提供了绝佳的视觉掩护，但他还是得尽快完成自己接下来的任务。看着军刀刀身反光里的自己，艾伦眯起眼睛，咬紧嘴里那块布。

这把军刀切过火腿和面包，割开过伤口以便他清理，刚才斩掉了一只巨人的手指头，等会还要带走自己一条腿，但艾伦现在没心情去思考这个。

四年前在巨木之森，他跟人恶狠狠地吵过一架，时间太过久远，记忆被洗刷得模糊不清，只知道他自己肯定说了许多幼稚至极的话语。直到这段时间，战火逼得他无暇去思考未来的事情，以前的一些回忆才勉强穿过凌乱又嘈杂的记忆碎片来到他面前。

比如尤弥尔讽刺的眼神，还有那句：

明明自己做了矛盾的事但却毫无自觉，想想还真可笑。

艾伦先是将袖章别到右臂，再将刀刃抵在小腿上，一手按住刀背用力下压，锋利的刀刃破开血肉组织，卡在森白的骨头上。这次少了身体防御机制的保护，痛觉几乎是一瞬间就席卷了他的整个大脑，像是针尖细细密密在自己脑内搅拌，原先沉睡在脑海底部，因昏迷而逃过一劫的疼痛记忆现在全被搅动着浮出水面，让他疑心自己身体都要被撕裂开来。他咬紧牙关，全身的细胞仿佛都在尖叫。

他果然想得没错，自己跟莱纳是一路货色，假惺惺得令人作呕。

尖刀因为劈砍巨人变得钝了些，卡在骨头里动弹不得。艾伦咬着牙关往下按压，刀与骨头截面摩擦发出令人牙酸的吱嘎声，他觉得自己像是案板上待宰的畜牲，自己举起尖刀凌迟自己。

毁灭墙壁的家伙拼尽全力救了柯尼，而毁灭世界的家伙拼尽全力却连一个男孩都没能救下。这么想来自己无疑是什么都没能拯救的半吊子废物，连莱纳都不如的恶棍。

咔嚓一声，骨头断开了。

没工夫计较战场上糟糕的空气质量，一口吐掉嘴里的布料，艾伦贪婪地呼吸着。痛觉几乎剥夺了他所有的思考能力，只有这样能让他的大脑清醒一点，不在任务完成前昏倒过去。他捡起步枪，捉住抛出的空弹壳。

这是他在这片战场上射出的最后一枚子弹。

艾伦将它对准自己的左眼。

眼球破裂的时候他觉得脸上湿润一片，难以说清到底是组织液，血水，还是眼泪。他仰躺下去，巨人之力开始将他从失血过多而亡的边界抢救回来。不知道过了多久，意识模糊中他隐约听见有人在大声叫喊，然后他被人七手八脚地抬了起来，架到担架上，远离战场。

这场战争大概是真的结束了。

他想。

艾伦再次踏上雷贝利欧的土地的时候正值黄昏，浓稠的玫红色天空压在收容区林立的建筑上方，像是劈头浇下来的一盆鲜血，沿着墙壁滑下再淌过每一块瓷砖。他熟门熟路地找到了与自己相处了几个星期的那条阴森小巷，街对面的面包店门庭冷落，女主人揣着手准备收摊。

他走过去，结果呆站了半天也没想出个好的措辞。对方朝艾伦投来个奇怪的目光，他才反应过来自己一副胡子邋遢的流浪汉样，任谁都会心生警惕。

“……您好，女士，我是朱利安的战友，有几句话他让我帮忙转达给您。”

“他为什么不自己来？”

女主人叉着腰毫不客气地截断了艾伦的话。他顿了口气接着往下说，但无非都是些套话，轻飘飘从脑海中划过，最后连个影都没留下。嘴巴张合的动作仿佛成了一种惯性，不讨巧的语句一点一点蹦出，艾伦看着女人脸上的表情从狐疑到呆滞，最后她站在原地，焦躁地搓着手。

“……谢谢您来告诉我这些。”

她语调平板，顿了两秒又飞快地接着补充。

“也多谢您这段时间对那小兔崽子的照顾，我这段时间还要准备庆典，就不再打扰了，”她说着，从店里捞出一袋塞满面包的纸袋塞到艾伦怀里，“这就当是谢礼了，反正他也吃不到了。”

艾伦抱着面包讪讪转身，身后传来乒乒乓乓的东西翻倒声和压得极低的啜泣声，然后是哐的一声巨响，门关闭了，连着一切声音都被锁在了门后。

他沿着街道默默往前走，流浪汉跟雨后突然窜出的蘑菇一样，从各处探出头来齐刷刷看向艾伦。

庆典上会死很多人，被自己扬起的碎石砸中的，被奔跑的人群踩过的，被子弹轻飘飘掀开脑壳的，这些早在初见时想要说出口的警告现在也还哽在艾伦喉咙里，不上不下惹人心烦。

他坐在河道边狼吞虎咽地解决完了这袋面包，而后找了个机会混回伤兵的队列。一个马莱军官“咚咣”一声怪叫着，然后是艾伦在战场上再熟悉不过的尖叫声。排他前面的人一屁股跌坐在地，撞得艾伦也重心不稳地向后栽倒。透过凌乱的头发和绷带，艾伦低头瞅见潮湿泥泞的地面和一双手。

“请镇静下来……你的袖章戴反了。”

手的主人这么说着，灵巧地帮他重新别好袖章。

“……没关系，肯定能治好的。”

“你已经不需要再战斗了。”

**Author's Note:**

> *自己一直很喜欢负伤兵，觉得原著里的负伤兵在地下室宣战之前都像是将熄未熄的余烬，被过多的回忆和过重的死亡裹挟着，是原著里艾伦最为动摇的一个时期。战场上的死亡和将来他要带来的死亡，不同地方人类相同的温情和恐惧混合在一起，让他变得前所未有的痛苦。以这样的感觉想象着写了下他这段时间的所见所闻，希望有好好表达出来。  
> *因为涉及到角色理解，补充一句：  
> 伦说完战争大概真的结束了之后马上就去面对朱利安的母亲了，这对他某种意义上是战争的延续，而这篇以小法对伦说你已经不需要再战斗了结尾，但实际上后面剧情是什么我们都知道。艾伦耶格尔不会停止战斗的。  
> *作者在军事和政治上都是彻头彻尾的半吊子，查了很多资料但肯定也还有疏漏之处，欢迎指正。


End file.
